


To Capture A Tempest

by Sparkleypegs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) Star Wars Episode VIII (20
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Angry Kylo Ren, Angst and Humor, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Historical Inaccuracy, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren infuriates Rey, Kylo attracted to Rey, Love, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pride and Prejudice References, Protective Kylo Ren, Regency, Regency Romance, Rey Hates Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey does not obey rules, Rey grows up, Rey is misbehaved, Rey is not like other girls, Rey is unladylike, Rey is willfull, Romantic Fluff, Star Wars References, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkleypegs/pseuds/Sparkleypegs
Summary: In a Regency setting a wilful Rey meets a domineering and very rich Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a Regency piece because I love that time period and I wanted to see Rey and Kylo Ren set in that time. It's pure fantasy and fluffiness with some angst. Not historically accurate but I did try to give it that Regency feel. Its basically a short story broken down into 4 chapters and is complete. No smut to be seen here. I hope you enjoy it :)

GODS! she cursed! Damn and BLAST! She muttered to herself as she trudged through the rain. Soaking wet with mud up to her knees. Blast and DAMN it all to hell! She continued cursing under her breath, occasionally shouting out the odd curse word into the storm. She was in trouble yet again. Her horse had bolted when the storm hit. The lightning and thunder booming loudly had scared him to billy-o and he had taken off. God knows where he was now. Probably eaten by BLASTED wild dogs. She yelled out the word blasted as if she were telling off the storm. At least I hope hes been eaten by wild dogs. Swine of a horse she thought to herself. 

She would most likely be in for a hiding from her mother when she arrived home, looking ridiculous, soaked to the bone, and having lost her fathers prized nag. She fumed as she trudged along. "You there" she heard a voice cutting through the rain. Oh FLAP! she cursed. Someone was riding up to her in the downpour. She couldn't make out who it was through the gloom. Whoever it was she did not want to speak to them. A large black horse with a tall dark rider thundered up beside her. She did not desist stomping through the mud. She was determined not to look at this interloper or even acknowledge him, hoping her rudeness would make him go away.

"Madam are you lost? Allow me to assist you in this storm" The stranger was yelling through the roar of the storm. "Blast, blast BLAST!" she mumbled under her breath. He clearly could not take a hint! His huge muscle bound steed, trotted beside her obediently under its masters command as she continued to stomp on wards, refusing to stop. "I do not need your assistance Sir! Thank you and GOOD DAY!" she yelled back at him without looking at him. The rain belted down turning the ground to thick slippery mud under her filthy wet boots. "Madam! Pray you are in need of help, let me get you home to safety" 

What was wrong with this blithering idiot? she fumed. "I am perfectly fine Sir, GOOD DAY!" still refusing to look at the fool. "My conscience will not allow me to leave a helpless woman stranded out in weather such as this, please madam, allow me to help you" She stopped in her tracks and glared at him. "Helpless? I am NOT helpless Sir! Please go away!" "Madam..." he persisted "DAMN AND BLAST IT MAN, GO AWAY!" She bellowed at him as she started trudging along again.

He looked at the wet, bedraggled girl in dismay, feeling the anger rising in him at such an ungrateful individual. The rudeness! And what kind of language was that coming out of a ladies mouth? He had never seen the like. He had half a mind to leave her there just to teach her a lesson! His horse was stopped as he watched her struggle on. Suddenly she slipped, her legs shot out from under her and her backside landed firmly in the mud. The sight of it seemed a justified comeuppance for her rude behaviour and he chuckled to himself "foolish girl!" under his breath as he leaped off his mount and ran to her. 

He put one big hand on her arm and tried to help her up. She smacked him away yelling at him, "Do not touch me you idiot!" He'd had quite enough of her bratty behaviour at that point and anger overcame him. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing. She slapped at his back, protesting loudly "PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE!" He gave her one hard spank on her muddy backside. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but he was angry and this woman was out of control. She needed spanking!

The smack on her backside had the desired effect. She went quiet and stopped struggling, more out of shock than anything else. He threw her over his horse like she was a peice of baggage and mounted up. She turned her face to him, Cheeks rosy red in indignation. "You will pay for that Sir!" she hissed at him. He smirked back at her, "I highly doubt that madam" She fumed in silence as his steed was making a good pace and the rain started to ease enough that he did not have to shout at her. "Where am I taking you Madam? Where do your parents live? and please keep a civil tongue in your head or I will have no compunction in laying hands on you again" "Parents? I could have a husband you know!" she shot back. He laughed mockingly at the suggestion "You do not have a husband, your behaviour is evidence enough of that. Your home madam. Tell me where I should take you" 

Every time he spoke it fuelled her rage. Who did he think he was speaking to her in that tone. "I would advise you to answer me madam, lest my hand become itchy and I feel the need to slap the itch away on your backside once more!" "How dare you..." she began to yell when she saw him raise his hand in a threatening manner, his eyes blazing. "Uh the coach house, on the hill" she blurted out quickly, watching him drop his hand back to the bridle. She breathed a sigh of relief. His big hand on her rear had stung intensely, to say nothing of the embarrassment. She eyed him while trying not to be obvious, she didn't need such a big headed fool thinking she was trying to look at him. He was large, huge shoulders, thick arms. A mass of shoulder length black hair, wet and dropping into his brown eyes. She was just beginning to wonder who he was, when they came upon her home. 

He rode his horse right up to the front door, quickly dismounted, lifted her down, and marched her to the front door. Before he could even knock it opened and a woman exclaimed in anger and horror "Rey! What on earth happened?" "Your daughter is unharmed madam, have no fear" He soothed in a deep velvety tone. "Oh thank you Sir, for being so kind as to bring my daughter home, your name?" The woman enquired. "Kylo" he smiled at her charmingly, "A pleasure to be of service" He shot a look at Rey, who was watching his display out of the corner of her eye. Her cheeks a deep rosy red. "I must be off, so very nice to make your acquaintance madam" He said liquidly to Rey's mother, not once displaying such niceties to her wayward daughter. Rey went to open her mouth when he ground out quietly through gritted teeth so her mother would not hear "Behave!" He smirked at her before he turned and mounted up, galloping away on his monster of a black stallion. 

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. At least that arrogant fool was gone, hopefully never to make her acquaintance again. Her mother dragged her inside scolding her for taking her fathers horse and berating her for looking so terrible in front of a gentleman. The families reputation would be in tatters if this got out. Just another incident in a long list of misdemeanours bought about by Rey's refusal to behave like a normal, well bred lady. She positively hated the idea. All that dressing up and playing nice to catch an unwanted husband. She would rather die poor than subject herself to such humiliation. "Oh you will definitely die poor my dear" her mother sneered. According to her there was no hope for an unruly, misbehaved 25 year old woman. No man would put up with her bad behaviour her mother told her constantly. "I will be speaking to your father my dear. This was the last straw. He must do something about you" Rey could see her mother was serious this time. She dreaded to think what would come of this. 

A week later an invitation arrived from their cousins in the town. They were holding a ball in honour of a new resident to the area. "Psh" Rey sneered at the invite. "I am not going!" she announced to her mother "You WILL be attending" her mother ordered. She was still angry over the last incident. Rey knew it would be unwise to press her point at this time. To keep the peace she would make the effort to attend even though she thoroughly HATED the idea. When the event came around, Rey was down in the mouth about having to attend but for once paid heed to her mothers warnings of hellfire and brimstone if she did not attend. 

The families fortunes were in dire straights and Rey's mother wanted to keep up appearances if nothing else. Rey looked pretty in her muslin gown. Her hair up in a stylish modern fashion showing off a slender neck and her pretty face, freckles dotting her little nose, and bright blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. She tried her best to behave at the event, but it took all her will power. She refused to dance and as it was so hot that night she decided to slip out into the garden. There was a fountain out there that she wanted to take her shoes off and wade through. If her mother caught her all hell would break loose. She slipped out into the dark, took off her slippers, lifted her gown up over her knees as to not let it get wet and splashed around in the fountain in the dark. 

Suddenly she was taken by surprise by a smooth deep voice coming out of the shadows. "What on earth are you doing?" She recognised that voice instantly, even though she had tried hard to forget it. "You!" She said with surprise as she saw his large frame in the moonlight. "Why are you always drenched in water?" he asked incredulously. "Please do not speak to me Mr uh" "Kylo" he said, "I am sure you can not have forgotten, I certainly haven't forgotten your behaviour that day" "All the more reason not to speak to me then Sir" she replied rudely. Exasperated he ground out "You are the rudest woman I have ever...gods I should have spanked you soundly that day!" "How dare you speak to me in such a fashi..." she was saying haughtily when he cut her off, waving his long finger at her, "One more word madam and I WILL spank you, here and now, over my knee. And it will give me great pleasure to do so!" 

A womans voice called out angrily from the balcony overlooking the fountain "REY?" "Mother" Rey breathed in fear. She leaped out of the water, and quickly ducked behind the hedge right next to the fountain. "Mr Kylo!" Rey's mother called from the balcony spotting him below, trying to disguise her furious mood. "Have you seen my daughter?" He glanced at the hedge and smirked to himself. "Good evening madam, no I have not seen your lovely daughter this evening" Rey scoffed to herself, Lovely? What a liar he was. Rey's mother bustled off angrily. looking for Rey in the ballroom and Rey sneaked out from the hedge, eyeing Kylo curiously. "I suppose I should thank you" she said begrudgingly, "For not giving me away. Mother would have been even more furious than she is now" "I can see no reason to ruin her evening...and yours, even though you have yet to convince me you are not deserving of a solid spanking" he arched an eyebrow at her and smirked. A small smile crept over her lips as she eyed him while pulling on her slippers, hopping on one foot in an ungainly fashion. Maybe he wasn't a complete idiot after all. 

Kylo watched her pulling her slippers on in that most unladylike fashion. Such a pretty girl and yet so wilful, such strange ways about her. She was certainly different to the simpering pampered well to do ladies in London. This girl had a fire about her. He offered her his arm, "You should not keep your mother waiting" He said "Put that away!" she immediately shot back "Take my arm madam!" he growled. She paused for a moment, her eyes wide, thinking he might truly spank her if she aggravated him too much. She slipped her arm through his and looked at his stern expression. He was so tall. Jet black hair falling across his forehead, dark serious eyes, his lips...Get a hold of yourself she told herself. Why are you even thinking these things? 

His voice cut into her thoughts as they made their way to the house. "Do you...often paddle in fountains?" a smile danced on the corners of his lips. "Better than being spanked" she replied with a smirk. "Only from your perspective" he replied and she heard him chuckle deep in his throat, a soft pleasant rumble. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. The very fact he was willing to speak to her again after their volatile first meeting showed he had no fear of her as other men did. She had to admit she held a certain admiration for such bravery.

As they entered the house arm in arm the caller announced Kylo's arrival. She suddenly realised all eyes where on them and felt very uncomfortable with the attention. "Guest of honour Mr Benjamin Kylo, Lord Ren" Rey heard the title and looked at him sideways. So he was a Lord, No wonder he thought himself so high and mighty and able to manhandle women as he pleased. Kylo was smiling charmingly, nodding as he acknowledged others in the room. She realised she would once again be the subject of gossip having been escorted by such a person into a ball held in his honour and she dreaded it. She would rather be invisible. 

Rey was able to slip her arm out of his as he was being crowded by people wanting to be introduced. She milled around over the next few hours, trying to stay out of trouble after such a dramatic entrance. Every so often she would notice Kylo, easily find-able in the crowd as he was taller than everyone else there, with his mop of pitch black hair standing out like a beacon. Many a lady crowded around him vying for his attention as he was a fine catch. Title, property, and not at all objectionable to look at. He did not however seem to dance. Rey could hear the whispers of disappointed ladies throughout the night.

Rey was helping herself to the big bowl of punch when she was startled by a deep low voice in her ear "You realise you owe me a dance madam?" She turned to see him towering over her, smirking slyly. "I am sorry sir but I cannot abide dancing!" also she dreaded the attention that would be bought on her dancing with such a man. "I won't ask you again!" he stated. "That certainly suits me" she snapped rudely. He bent down and growled into her ear "That was not my meaning madam and you know it. I suggest to take my arm before my hand takes your backside!" She opened her mouth to protest and he stopped her before she could spit it out continuing to growl quietly "Do not think I won't do it!" He smiled wickedly at her. She flashed him angry eyes and slipped her hand onto the arm he offered her, realising she had best do as he say before he did something that would cause her to embarrass herself and earn her the wrath of her mother yet again. 

Already she could see the surprised looks and hear indistinguishable whispering as he escorted her to the floor. Her cheeks burned crimson at the attention. It appalled her. People looking and pointing, this would fuel the local gossips for weeks. Rey had no qualms about being gossiped about if it was to do with her usual trudging muddy and sweating through the countryside. What she couldn't bare was gossip that involved her and silly marriage rumours. As they danced she hissed at him "You Sir cannot keep threatening me with violence!" He smirked at her, his deep voice quiet and smooth, "Think of it merely as an incentive madam" She heard him chuckle deep in his throat as before. Here eyes sparkled and flashed with fury. How dare he enjoy this! 

Rey was correct as he certainly was enjoying it. He watched her bright eyes shooting him evil looks and smiled to himself. He had decided that teaching this pretty, wilful creature a lesson was a very entertaining pass time, and he had no intention of stopping, no matter how much she protested. Besides, she looked rather fetching when her cheeks where rosy with indignation. When the dance was over Rey made sure she stayed hidden until it was time to leave. She did not wish to to suffer his arrogance any more that night. She was to be bitterly disappointed if she thought he would make it that easy for her.

As she and her mother prepared to leave, they were informed that The Lords carriage was waiting to take them home. Rey's usually bad tempered mother was thrilled. Rey's was not! Kylo appeared from nowhere, offering Rey his arm and raising his eyebrows at her. She immediately understood his expression to mean 'Take my arm or suffer the consequences' She furrowed her brow as she slipped her hand on his arm, shooting him a look of anger that made him smile with delight. Kylo had not been looking forward to this event, as usually these affairs where dreadfully dull and he preferred to keep to himself. Rey's attendance however had provided him a very interesting evening and such entertainment could not be bought for love or money. He was looking forward to devising ways of ruffling this naughty little birds feathers in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

A full week had passed since the ball. Nothing unusual had occurred aside from the awkward muteness of both Rey's parents, but she was used to them ignoring at her. usually it was a blessed relief. If they weren't ignoring her then they were yelling at her. They had hardly said two words to her in the last week. She thought they were punishing her with silence. Although by rights her mother should have been going half mental over the attention a Lord had paid to her daughter at the ball. 

One morning a lawyer arrived at Rey's home and after the man had left Rey's father called her into his study. "As you are aware my dear, this family is in a dire financial situation. This property does not earn enough to cover the costs to run it" Rey was wondering where this was leading. "I was recently made an offer that would save us from destitution, and it was a very hard decision to make but your mother and I have decided to accept the offer" Rey was confused, "Are you selling the coach house father?" "No my dear, but by accepting the terms of the offer, your mother and I will be financially stable until our deaths. The offer came from a most unusual quarter and involves yourself" 

Rey immediately felt nervous, waiting on tenterhooks for what her father would say next. "You should know that I did not settle on this decision lightly and it pains me to lose my child in such a way, even one as undisciplined and obstinate as yourself" Rey stammered out "L..lose a child...what on earth do you mean father?" "A certain well to do gentleman will support your mother and I until our deaths in return for allowing him to take you into his care"

Rey staggered forward, staring at her father wide eyed, mouth open. Aghast at what he had just said. "But I don't understand..." Rey's voice was wavering and weak. "My dear, you are now legally the responsibility of said gentleman. You will abide in his home, and by his word" Anger started to pool deep in Rey's gut and rapidly rose to the surface as a near scream "You have SOLD me? Like a SLAVE?"

Her father remained calm. Resolved not to argue with Rey. "The decision had been made, contracts signed and there is no going back. My dear, after all the trouble you have caused us over the years, you must understand there had to be a price. You are old enough now that we may do this without worrying about you" Rey was astounded, she could think of no words. Her world was burning before her very eyes and there was nothing she could do about it. 

"Now my dear, I suggest you pack your belongings. A carriage will be coming for you shortly" Rey knew there was no point trying to get out of it. It was too late. She could see the resolve in her fathers eyes. This was to be her fate. "Father?" Rey asked quietly, hardly able to get the words out, "What is the name of the gentleman?" Her father turned and looked out of the study window, "Mr Benjamin Kylo, Lord Ren"

Rey was stunned. Utterly devoid of speaking any words at all. Her parents had forsaken her. She was now the property of the arrogant Lord Ren. She could not understand why he would be interested in such an undertaking. After all these years of pronouncing she would rather die poor than be owned by a man, she suddenly understood how childish her thoughts had been. She was now trapped in a situation there was no freeing herself from except to actually die poor. And faced with that reality she had very quickly realised that could not possibly be an option for her.

Rey silently climbed the stairs to her room and packed the few belongings she had into a small trunk. She had never been one to fawn over the finery of beautiful gowns or jewellery. Beauty in her eyes had always been the outdoors. The rolling fields and wooded areas, rocky outcrops overlooking green valleys, streams and rivers that where filled with life and movement, and wild storms that cracked and boomed so loud they made your heart race. The wonder and power of nature was something majestic to be revered and wondered upon.

Rey walked downstairs solemnly , like a prisoner on the way to the gallows. Her life would never be the same and now that it was too late she understood the folly of her ways. The Carriage arrived and she did not bid farewell to her parents. They clearly held little to no regard for her having sold her to a near complete stranger. Rey held her head high and was determined to meet this new challenge head on, whatever it brought her. Ready to face the beast she had been sold off too.

The carriage arrived at Rey's new home and although she was dreading this moment she couldn't help but be impressed. The place was certainly worthy of a Lord she had to admit. As she alighted the coach she was greeted by servants who took her meagre things and showed her inside. She was informed that his Lordship was away at present and would arrive home soon. 

Rey was shown to her room which she found to be very fine indeed. Far to fine for her she thought. Her small bag was delivered to her room and as she opened the closets and drawers she found them already full of very fine and expensive gowns and other pieces of clothing. Rey gathered that this room must belong to someone else and she had been placed here in error. She asked one of the servants who informed her that yes this was indeed her room. Rey was confused, reasoning that all these luxurious items in the closets and drawers must be in storage for some great lady in the Lords family. 

After some time Rey's curiosity got the better of her and she proceeded to explore the massive house. Many great rooms were contained within including an opulent ballroom and a huge library. Rey came upon one room which she assumed must be Lord Ren's bedroom. The bed was enormous and covered in a rich red velvet cover. Rey did not linger there long. She spent the rest of the day exploring the grounds. They contained many gardens, wooded areas, and beautiful rolling open spaces. 

Her first day ended with her taking a meal in her room. And she climbed into her bed and read a book she had taken from the library earlier. It was a book about pirates and their devilishly deadly deeds. She fell into a slumber that night dreaming of distant shores, of tropical islands and glorious treasures. She dreamed that she was a pirate that roamed the seas, free forever to do as she pleased.

Rey awoke the next morning, hair a mess, drool on her pillow. Having slept surprisingly soundly considering her situation. Not having being confronted by that beast Kylo on her first day on the estate had been a relief. It was to be short-lived. As she brushed her wayward locks into place a knock at the door revealed a servant requesting her attendance at breakfast with Lord Ren. Her stomach dropped. Now it begins, she thought to herself. She considered playing sick but realised it was only putting off the inevitable. She pulled on one of her plain old gowns and proceeded with trepidation to make her way to breakfast. 

She was surprised to be ushered into the conservatory instead of the grand dining room as she had expected. As she slowly made her way down the path through the lush green exotic foliage contained in this microcosm of gardening splendour she came upon him. That devil Kylo who had just turned her whole world upside down. He was sitting at a small table set for two. Very intimate, not at all what she had been expecting from a Lord. He smiled and stood as she approached. She felt very out of place and undeserving as he pulled her chair out for her, beckoning her to sit. 

"Good morning Rey" he said quietly, as though he thought he might frighten her away if he spoke any louder. "Uh...good morning my uh...Lord" Rey stammered it out. She really wasn't sure how to greet him. She had so many emotions running through her, anger being the first and foremost. The trouble was he was being so nice to her she was finding it hard to attack him as she wanted too. He began making small talk about the weather, and all kinds of meaningless things. Rey sat and stared at him before slamming her fists on the table and hissing at him. "Why have you done this? I do not understand, why am I here?" 

"Ah, there she is" Kylo laughed, "The girl from the storm" He smirked at her and it irritated her intensely. "Well? Why am I here? Surely you can give me some kind of answer? You owe me that much after uprooting me from my home!" He smiled at her infuriatingly, "In fact, it is you who owe me" Rey narrowed her eyes "How so Sir?" "I have saved your family from the poor house, do you not think that is a debt you now owe me?" He said it calmly as he began eating his breakfast. Rey continued to stare at him, brows furrowed, "But you have purchased me Sir, like I was a farm animal, do you deny it?" Kylo continued eating "No, I do not deny it. But you should consider how much your family really wanted you when they could hand you over to someone else so easily. Have you considered this situation may in fact suit you better than living with a family that did not want you?" He did not look at her, just continued eating. 

Rey seethed. How dare he say her family did not want her. Even if it was true. The pain of that was starting to hit her hard as she heard it from his mouth. She was unworthy of her own family, they had forsaken her for money. She was all alone in the world with only this monster to rely on. Rey fought back tears as she demanded "But why am I here?" He simply answered "You are my guest" With that Rey ran, knocking cutlery off the table with a clatter as she bolted. She ran to the front door and took off outside across the lawn, stumbling as she ran, losing one of her slippers along the way. Hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She had no idea where she was running too. There was no where for her to go. She tripped and landed in a heap, she had rolled her ankle and she sat and sobbed, completely at a loss as to what to do next.

She heard the pounding of the horses hooves before she saw him. Kylo, tall and dark, riding up to her on his huge black stallion. He dismounted and was pulling off his gloves. Offering her his hand he said quietly "There is no need for this madam, come" Wiping the tears away on her sleeve like a child she tried to pull herself together. "Do not bother yourself Sir, I can take care of myself!" Kylo smiled knowingly "I am well aware of that" Refusing to take his hand she hauled herself up only to wince and squeal when she put weight on her ankle trying to walk. 

Kylo slapped the horses rump sending it back to the stables and quickly scooped Rey up into his arms before she had a chance to fight him. "No!" She tried to argue. "Madam!" he said sternly "Have you forgotten my promise to tan your backside?" Rey stared at him wide eyed for a moment before laying her head against his chest. She did not wish the indignity of being paddled in the middle of the lawn of this great house. Kylo smiled to himself. If she had not reacted in this way to her new circumstances he would have known he had made the wrong decision. 

Back at the house he set her down on a settee and called the servants to bring him salve and bandages. Rey watched him suspiciously with an angry look on her face as he kneeled before her and gently wrapped her ankle in bandages. Her mind could not fathom why he wanted her in his house. He was the strangest gentleman she had ever met. It infuriated her that he always so calm, except when he was threatening to beat her of course. "That gown" he said as he wrapped the bandage around her ankle "You have no need of it. Did you not see the wardrobe that has been selected for you in your room?" "What? Those clothes...are for me?" Rey was dumbfounded. Kylo smirked that smirk she had started to become familiar with "Well they are in your room, who did you think they belonged too?" Rey stammered "I uh...umm...I did not..." "I suggest after you have rested you select something more fitting to wear" He smiled at her, and every time he did Rey felt pure anger pooling in the pit of her stomach. Did he think they were friends? They most certainly were not!


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks Rey refused to wear any of the fine clothes Kylo had supplied to her. She could see him becoming more and more agitated each time she emerged from her room in one of her bedraggled plain old muslin gowns and she enjoyed every second of it. She tried hard not to converse with him over meals and when she did she was curt and quite rude. She knew she was getting under his skin and was surprised he had not risen to meet her petulance as he had in the past. Rey had to admit by the end of the fortnight she was feeling rather guilty about her rudeness towards him. But her bullheaded pride would not allow her to back down. 

One morning over breakfast he informed her he was expecting a group of his friends for dinner that night. He insinuated she should dress accordingly and not in her old worn rags. Like a red rag to a bull Rey took it as a challenge not to be ignored. When the time came that night to present herself to his friends she emerged in the worst, most worn looking gown she owned. As she stepped out of her bedroom smiling smugly to herself at the irritation and embarrassment she would be causing Kylo her arm was grabbed roughly and she was dragged back into her bedroom. She screamed with the surprise of it. Kylo threw her onto her bed without a word and started furiously going through the fine gowns in her closet. Picking one he threw it down on the bed next to her. He then went through her dressing table, pulling out beautiful earrings and a necklace of precious stones. 

He threw these down too before hoiking her up by the arm and plonking her down at her dressing table. She swore she could nearly see steam coming out of his ears as his black hair flopped in his angry brown eyes. He wrenched her hair down making her squeal and started brushing her hair out, hacking at the knots as she complained bitterly. He slammed down the brush and ground out through gritted teeth, "You madam will dress accordingly as I have requested and whoa betide you if you fail in this! I have had quite enough of your insolence!" He was seething, towering over her, huge and dark. The way he was easily able to throw her slight person around made her realise she was in no position to argue with him while he was in this state. 

Rey stared at him wide eyed. He bent down and was a mere inch from her face as he said menacingly "Do you understand me madam?" Rey just nodded. "I also expect you to behave with the utmost decorum in front of my guests. Any misbehaviour on your part will force me to punish you in a most mortifying way to yourself. Are you understanding me madam?" Rey nodded again. This was the first time she had seen him in a real temper and it certainly scared her enough that she was loath not to follow his instructions to the letter. He raised his hand and Rey flinched slightly, not sure what to expect being that he was so angry, when he delicately smoothed a stray lock of hair over her ear and said in a much calmer tone, "I look forward to seeing you shortly downstairs" With that he stalked out of her room, slamming the door behind him hard. 

A maid came up to help Rey with her hair after she had dressed in the beautiful gown Kylo had picked out for her. Rey asked the maid "Does your master often rage with such an ill temper?" The girl smiled "Sometimes miss, but mostly he is kind. A sensible kind of man, but..." Rey looked at her curiously through the mirror "But?" The maid looked sheepish, "I probably shouldn't say miss" Rey smiled at her "Oh please, say it any way" The girl continued setting Rey's hair as she said "He has been very lonely miss" Rey was puzzled "Lonely? But he's a Lord" The girl finished Reys hair and looked flustered, "I've said too much miss" Rey put on the necklace and earrings Kylo had thrown at her and examined herself in the mirror. For once she felt she looked half way decent, pretty even. She brushed it aside, laughing at her own conceit. Don't be an idiot she told herself. She was not pretty, she was the unwanted child of parents that did not love her. That's how pretty she truly was. 

As Rey entered the room where Kylos friends had gathered she felt very self conscious. All eyes were on her. She clasped her gloved hands together and looked towards the floor shyly. Suddenly and silently Kylo was by her side, offering her his arm and escorting her around the room, introducing her to his friends. There were two men and one woman. A Mr Dameron and his sister Emily, and another gentleman named Mr Finn. They were very kind and friendly and Rey began to feel at ease as the night progressed. Standing at the fireplace Kylo whispered in her ear. "I am so glad you saw my way of thinking madam. You...look charming in that gown" He smiled at her warmly. Rey nudged him and pointed to her feet as her old worn slipper poked out from under the gown then disappeared back under. She smiled triumphantly at him, and to her surprise he chuckled deep in his throat. 

Dameron grinned, "You there, Miss Rey and Mr Kylo, be so kind as to share your joke. I am sure we could all do with some amusement" "It is not for your ears dear boy" Kylo said smoothly, still chuckling. "Ah, I see" Continued Dameron "A private joke between the Lord and his lady" Rey looked up at Kylo. "...his lady?" What did Dameron mean? Miss Rey, do you play?" Dameron asked as he motioned towards the piano. "Oh no Sir, I am not as practised as I should be at that instrument" Rey responded shyly. "Can you sing then? Perhaps you would like to accompany my sister Emily as she plays. The poor dear plays exceptionally well but is no songbird" Rey had always liked to sing, especially by herself out in the wilds of the woods where she knew no one could hear her. "Well..." Rey said quietly "I suppose I can try, but please do not think poorly of me should my voice not sound as pleasing as I think it does when I sing for myself" Emily took Rey's hand and lead her to the piano where they muttered between themselves and agreed on a tune. 

Kylo watched with great interest as Emily began to play and Rey began to sing. Rey's voice was pure and sweet, and she held a note very well indeed. Kylo found himself entranced. He had seen this fiery young woman excel in bullheadedness and rudeness, never would he have guessed she had the voice of an angel. Kylo watched her blue eyes sparkle as her notes rang true. She clearly enjoyed singing. The little freckles on her nose from far to much time out doors just added to her beauty, and her soft inviting lips looked like they needed to be kissed, and often. This unusual creature was a constant surprise to him. Kylo could see his friend Finn was completely enamoured with Rey. And Kylo couldn't blame him. This girl was something special.

Throughout the night Kylo watched Finn as he paid more and more attention to Rey. Rey was friendly towards Finn but nothing out of the ordinary. Rey outdid herself as far as being perfectly behaved went. Kylo's friends were impressed with the girl. Thinking she was some highborn lady and never asking of her family. Kylo couldn't have cared less if they had. It was none of their business what Rey's background was or even why Rey was living in his house. His friends knew better than to question Kylo. He was a rich and unusual man. He did not socialise like others of his rank did. He abhorred fan fare and public attention, and as he had no immediate family he had been alone most of his life. Yes he was extremely wealthy, but what good was money when there was no one to share it with? He had grown from a gangley young boy into a towering, well built, handsome man, who had his pick of any of the society Ladies in London. He had however kept to himself. None of those women seemed to interest him. There had been rumours about him of course. But he had never been one to care about idol gossip.

At the end of the night as everyone decided to head for bed, Kylo waited until everyone was gone to speak privately with Rey. He smiled graciously at her "You were impressive tonight Rey. I want to thank you for being so well behaved" Rey looked into his dark eyes, somehow she thought she saw a hint of sadness in them she had not noticed before. She almost wanted to comfort him. She wondered why she suddenly felt a sense of accomplishment hearing his praise? "After your performance earlier Sir, I really didn't have a choice did I?" she quipped as she smiled at him. It wasn't an attack, simply a statement. Perhaps both of them had personality points that may not have been acceptable to society she thought. Maybe this man was not so far removed from her as she had once thought. Suddenly he instructed her to sit in a firm tone. Rey was wondering what was coming next when she saw him drop to one knee. He pulled her feet out from under the gown and took off her worn slippers, throwing them in the fire. Taking her hand he gently pulled her to her feet. "There is no need to cling to the past Rey. Those days are gone. Forget those that discarded you so callously. You are not alone now" He then instructed her to go to bed and bid her a goodnight. 

Rey climbed into bed thinking about what Kylo had said. "You are not alone now" she wasn't quite sure what he meant by that but it seemed like such a kind thing to say. When she studied her situation without the clouded judgement of anger she realised how blessed she had been to be taken in by such a man. She had gone from close to penniless to the rich opulence of a Lord. Maybe he had a temper, maybe he liked to antagonise her, but no more than she did him, but there were certainly worse people in the world. When she fell asleep she dreamed she was running down a country lane trying to catch up with a tall man as he strode ahead of her. Rey reached for his hand and he did not turn away, he embraced her as she did him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning after the party, Rey came down to breakfast and found this time they would be dining in the grand hall with Kylo's friends who had stayed the night and would be leaving later in the morning. Finn paid particular attention to her and it made her feel uncomfortable as he fawned over her. She could see Kylo watching the whole affair, and for once she didn't want to antagonise him. She wanted to please him, to gain more of his praise. 

Suddenly Rey cared what Kylo thought of her. It was a strange sensation coming from someone who didn't want anyone thinking about her at all normally. But now she felt a kind of affinity with this hulk of a man. This man who for some reason had taken her in when he certainly did not have to. Kylo had endured her terrible treatment of him and yet he had not wiped his hands of her. His words from the night before had stayed with her, and she could not get them out of her head. "You are not alone now" His smooth deep voice reverberated through her mind like a warm breeze on a summers day. 

Rey found herself watching him intently, noticing the way he moved his mouth when he spoke. The way he smiled and laughed. The way he held his large frame. More than once Kylo had noticed her watching him and Rey had quickly looked away in embarrassment, cheeks flushing pink at being caught. He must think she a staring simpleton Rey thought. After breakfast Rey was wandering down the hall past Kylo's study, accidentally on purpose as it happened. She found him standing by a large bay window. When he spied her, without a word he crooked his finger for her to come hither like a father about to scold a mischievous child. Rey felt a strange excitement at him beckoning her and she nearly ran to him.

Rey stood in front of Kylo looking up at him. She was too close she knew, but she couldn't help herself. "Mr Finn..." Kylo began "He seems to have formed some kind of affection towards you..." Rey was staring into Kylo's brown eyes hardly registering what he had said. "I don't care about that" she said bluntly. "So you noticed it?" Kylo questioned. "Yes, I didn't like it" Rey answered matter of factly, still staring. Rey couldn't be sure but she thought she saw him visibly relax. "I uh...feel I should apologise for my rudeness over the last few weeks. The pain inflicted on me by my parents, I was taking it out on you, and that was unfair" Rey confessed. His face broke into a smile. "You are a most unusual creature" he declared. Rey smiled back, "I hope that is a good thing" He did not reply to that but laughed quietly. Rey saw the warmth in his eyes as he laughed and she admired how handsome it made him look. Something she had never thought of any other man in her life before. 

Suddenly his smile faded and his eyes became dark and hooded. "Show me your feet!" he growled. Rey grinned as she lifted her skirt to reveal not a pair of her drab, worn out old shoes, but a very fine pair of brocade slippers. A lopsided smirk crossed his lips and he put his thumb and forefinger on her chin, tilting her head up towards him. "My, my" he chided, "Perhaps there is hope for you after all. Now run along, I have business to attend too. Come and see me later" Rey's eyes lit up with excitement at that, and she happily walked out of his study, turning circles as she walked to look at him as she left. 

Later that day Kylo was walking across the lawns, taking in the summer sunshine when he heard noises coming from the small wooded area near the folly. To his dismay and surprise Rey came running out, her expensive gown and shoes caked in mud. When she saw Kylo she ran straight to him yelling in a most unladylike fashion. She was clearly excited and he quickly forgot about her ruined appearance as she talked in a most animated fashion. 

"Come look at this!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and all but running, leading him to her newest discovery. In the wood she threw herself onto a small bank and peered over the top, pulling him down next to her. "Look!" she said pointing to the hollow beneath the bank. As Kylo peered down a large badger emerged sniffing the air. "See?" Rey whispered into Kylo's ear, "Isn't he handsome?" Kylo smiled at her innocent fascination with the wild animal. "He is that" he whispered. 

Kylo looked at this untamed creature next to him. Laying on a dirt mound in the finest clothing money could buy, not caring one jot for any of it over the excitement of seeing a wild animal. Her eyes sparkling with the thrill of showing Kylo her discovery. "He is beautiful" she whispered, "Been here a while by the looks of his den and the size of him. Look at his claws" A deep laugh began to escape Kylo's lips at the absurdity of the scene and Rey quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, "Shhhh Ben! Stop! You will scare him" Kylo stopped laughing and pulled her hand away from his mouth. With a lopsided smile he whispered "Did you just call me Ben?" Rey's face dropped and her cheeks flushed rosy red. "Oh I am sorry, it just came out..." "No, no, it's fine. I actually prefer it. Is this the first badger you have seen?" he whispered. "Of course not!" Rey whispered back. "Yes, I should have known. Of course not" Kylo reiterated, smirking. The whispering stopped and Kylo found himself looking at Rey's pretty face and soft lips. She seemed to him to get prettier by the day. 

Rey was engrossed in the badger when she glanced at Kylo virtually cheek to cheek with her. He was staring at her and she found that suddenly the badger was not the most interesting thing in the wood as she studied Kylo's face close up. His black hair falling in his eyes, the thickly lashed deep brown eyes, beauty marks that dotted his face and neck, and his lips, full and so seductive. Rey could feel his breath on her they were so close. She knew she shouldn't do it but it was impossible to resist touching her lips to his. She kissed him softly, sighing as she felt the warmth of those full lips against hers. 

Then she pulled away and bit her bottom lip, her cheeks blazing as she shimmied her way back down the mound without a word before leaping up and running towards the house. Mortified at what she had just done. Wiping hot tears away with her hand, she knew it was over. Kylo would wash his hands of her over this. She had let herself think this man might have feelings for her. But now she had committed such a sinful act she realised how ridiculous that was, and she had just proved herself a shameless hussy. Even though she had never kissed any man before this.

Kylo was in a state of shock. Mesmerised by that kiss. He had reached out to her too late, she had already turned to run by the time he threw his hand out to catch her. He ran a hand through his hair, that girl did not know the power she had over him. All his life he had been waiting for someone. In dreams he had seen glimpses of a girl, faceless, lithe, half devil, half angel. When he came close she would evaporate like a ghost, taunting him. He would reach for her and all his hands would capture was a wisp of something that would disappear before his very eyes. Rey was that ethereal force of nature that he had seen in his mind and wanted to capture and keep as his own. 

Kylo had known it from the very start. That day in the rain, he had never seen anything quite so beautiful as Rey, soaking wet, eyes flashing while she spat fire and brimstone like the devil himself. When he came upon her splashing in the fountain at the ball, her gown pulled up to her knees, she looked like some kind of water nymph. The way she defied him that night made him want her more than ever. He had been willing to do anything to have her, including buying off her greedy, selfish parents who cared nothing for the free spirited beauty they had raised. He knew it was wrong, but how else was he to capture a headstrong, wild creature such as she. He realised there would be scandal and gossip and he did not care. Rey was more important to him than any small minded gossip mongers. He had dared to hope that Rey would start to feel for him as he did her, and his spirit soared that this passionate, unpredictable woman had shown him she did feel something for him.

Once he had gathered himself together he made his way back to the house. Knocking at her door there was no reply. He could feel something was amiss. Bursting in he found her room empty. A note hastily scrawled was on her dresser.

_**Dear Ben,** _

_**I apologise most sincerely for the embarrassment I have caused you, and am so very ashamed of my own actions.** _

_**You have shown me nothing but the greatest kindness and I have repaid that kindness with selfish, childish acts  
and a conceit that you felt something towards me that you could not possibly feel for someone such as myself.** _

_**I have saved you the inconvenience and awkwardness of ejection from your house.** _

_**I thank you for your generosity towards me and please know that I hold you in the highest regard and will never forget you.** _

_**Rey.** _

 

Kylo immediately ordered his horse be made ready. Rey could not have got far on foot. Even though he knew this his heart still pounded hard in his chest. She was smart and he considered she would probably not take the main drive but would prefer to go across country as a better means to escape unseen, running through woods and fields. Thundering across the landscape on his huge black steed he called her name over and over with no reply. Kylo was starting to panic, bile rising in his throat at the fear of losing her. What if something happened to her while she tried to get away? His mind was coming up with ridiculous scenarios that just fuelled his fear on wards. "REY!" he bellowed time after time. His hair whipped his eyes as it started to rain, making the distance hazy and even harder to make out.

After some time he felt lost, broken. He had failed to find her, and now she was somewhere out here in the weather, Forlorn and heartbroken. He continued his search. He could not give up and allow her to disappear, not after he had waited so long for her arrival. Eventually he saw something in the pouring rain. A small figure, crouched under a tree. His heart skipped a beat as he rode up fast upon the shape hunched over there. Rey! His horse had barely stopped and he had thrown himself off and dragged her to her feet. Pulling her into his arms he held her tightly, one arm around her and the other hand cradling her head into his chest. "Rey!" he said half sobbing, half laughing. Elated that he had finally found her. He pulled back to look at her face, awash with tears and rain. "Never leave me again! Do you understand?" this was not a request but a command from the man who would love her until the day she died. Rey just nodded. Kylo kissed her softly as the rain fell around them and Rey realised she had been in love with him for quite some time, and had done everything she could to deny and sabotage that love, not realising how profound it was. Rey adored Ben, and now she understood. Neither of them would be alone ever again.

Not long after a wedding was celebrated in the village near Lord Ren's estate. Local gossip reported the famous bachelor had indeed finally married. His choice of bride had raised some eyebrows at the time but the union proved to be one of the happiest seen in the district. No husband was more devoted to his wife than Sir Benjamin Kylo. And no wife could love a husband more than Rey, Lady Ren. Their children would go on to cause mischief and mayhem in the years to come, but no one could doubt those children were the most loved and cherished of any family in England.


End file.
